


I Love You

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor runs through the rain.</p>
<p>He messed this up. He messed this up so bad.</p>
<p>But he can fix it. He’s sure of it. If he can just get to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'.

Connor runs through the rain.

He messed this up. He messed this up _so bad_.

But he can fix it. He’s sure of it. If he can just get to Oliver. If he can just -

The elevator takes too long. Connor runs up the stairs. He’s panting when he finally reaches door 303. His soaked clothes are dripping water onto the floor.

Frantically, he knocks. He should play this cool, like he _always_ does. He’s messed up before. He’s fixed it before.

But it’s never meant to so damned much.

The door opens. Oliver’s frowning, brow pinched together. He looks angry. But Connor doesn’t miss the red in his eyes or the way his hand trembles as he grips the door frame.

Oliver’s only pretending.

They both pretend too much.

Connor means to say, _I’m so sorry._ What he actually says is, “I fucking love you.”

Oliver’s face immediately crumples, going blank instead of pissed. His mouth falls open. He closes it. Tilts his head. Asks, “What?”

Connor hadn’t said it before, when Oliver said it to him. He meant it then, but he never says it. At least, he never has _before_.

"I love you," Connor says again. It’s somehow easier now, after the first.

Oliver’s fingers grip white-knuckled on the door frame. He stands up straighter. “Don’t say it just because you think I want to hear it.”

Connor shakes his head. “I love you.” He’ll say it a thousand times. Forever, if it takes that long for Oliver to believe him.

Oliver takes a few deep breaths. His gaze narrows.

Connor holds his arms out open. He has nothing to hide anymore.

"You’re soaking wet," Oliver says.

Connor shrugs. “It’s raining.”

"You ran here?"

Connor nods.

"Connor -"

"I love you."

Oliver presses his lips together and breathes hard out his nose. Connor shifts on his feet. This might be goodbye.

Then Oliver shakes his head and laughs. “You should have just said it earlier.”

_No more pretending._ “I was scared.”

Oliver blinks, eyes widening with, maybe, surprise. “Why?”

_No more hiding_. “You love me _now_.” Connor swallows hard. He tries not to think of his father. Of Aiden. Of a hundred guys between then and now. “What if you stop?”

"Connor." Oliver releases the doorframe. He kicks the door open wide. Reaching out, he grabs Connor by the shoulders and pulls him close into a tight embrace.

Connor, so startled he can’t move, says, “I’m soaking wet.”

"I don’t care," Oliver says into his cheek before he places a kiss there. His hand combs through Connor’s wet hair, pushing it back. "I love you."

"But -"

"That won’t change."

Connor bites back a sob.

"I love you, Connor," Oliver says, and again. And again. He stops only when Connor raises his arms and wraps them around Oliver’s waist.

"You’re home."


End file.
